Ron is a Weasley and I don't mean his last name
by TheAmazingEscapadesOfEggbert
Summary: Godric Gryffindor didn't found Hodwarts horrified gasp. Now we figure out the real fourth founder of Hogwarts school of whichcraft and wizardry and someones not happy about it. cough Malfoy cough. Rating may go up in later chapters.


Disclaimer- I do not own anything that you recognize from the books.

Even if you see quotations in this chapter the characters are thinking to the hat. If their are no quotations but I put they thought after that statement their thinking to themselves.

,../'';;../'';;../'';;../'';;

PROLOUGUE

Hermione Granger walked up to the stool for the second time in her sixteen year old life. The school had just received devastating news (the Gryffindors at least.) Godric Gryffindor did not help found the school which means his house had to be demolished. All of the Gryffindors had to be resorted. What a way to kick off a year. So far, out of the sixth years, Seamus had gone to Slytherin and Lavender had gone to Hufflepuff.

Hermione sighed as the hat fell over her eyes for the second time.

_Well Miss Granger, back again I see, well you are the top of class so I suppose you would do very nicely if you were to go into Ravenclaw. On the other hand you are very cunning so Slytherin would be a wise choice. Although,-_

"Could you just put me into Ravenclaw so I can sit down" Hermione said in her head getting agitated.

_You students always ruin my fun, very well RAVENCLAW it is. _(**A/n- The capitalization shouts the word to the entire school.)**

After seventeen more students Neville walked nervously to the stage for the second time.

_Ah, Mr. Longbottom, long time no see or hear, whichever you prefer. Well seeing as your mother was a Hufflepuff that would be a suitable choice. Although there is a fair amount of brain capacity in this head. If you applied yourself more you could be a Ravenclaw. Well take your pick. _

"You're asking me?" Neville thought

_No, I'm asking the bird in the sky. Of course I'm asking you. _

"Well I certainly wouldn't want to be in the same house as Lavender. She took a liking to me last year. So I guess Ravenclaw." He replied

_Well ask a stupid question…RAVENCLAW_

The next sixth year that took the stage was Parvatti. The hat had barely touched her head when it screamed RAVENCLAW. So far most of the Gryffindors had gone into either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Only five, including Seamus, had been sorted into Slytherin.

"Potter, Harry" Professor McGonagall called after Parvatti was seated. When Harry was on the stool she slipped the hat onto his head and waited patiently for it to come to a decision.

_Well at least now I get to do what I intended to the first time. SLYTHERIN_

The hall broke out in whispers of "Is that even possible" "A potter in Slytherin?" They continued until Snape conjured an enormous bell and hit it so the sound rang through the hall. Then there was silence once more.

Dean was sorted into Hufflepuff about five minutes before Ginny walked slowly to the front of the hall. Dean hoped she would get into Hufflepuff so they could share a common room but this hope was not granted when the word SLYTHERIN rang throughout the hall. Then it was Ron's turn.

_Well Ronald, How do you feel about your sister becoming a Slytherin? _

"I'm all right with it. If she had become a Slytherin at the first sorting _then_ I would have been mad but this is only her second house." Ron said

_Oh come on you must be a little bit mad, I mean I was hoping to get some reaction or I would have placed her in Ravenclaw, her third house. Now to you Ronald, you rely on Hermione for most stuff so I think that Ravenclaw may be a bit of a struggle. Slytherin wouldn't be the best choice either. That leaves Hufflepuff, but you're not particularly hardworking. You practically beg for Hermione to let you copy her homework most of the time. You don't trust many people, you learned not to when you saw how much hatred Sirius and Remus held for James after he betrayed them, people who trusted him. So I don't know where to place you. You can choose though. _

"I don't want to be in any of those houses. Couldn't you just invent a new house?"

_I can't invent a new house but I can unveil the real fourth founder of Hogwarts. You would fit perfectly into his grouping. WEASLEY _

This time the hall was full of whispers that no one could make out because there were so many conversations going on at the same time. Finally Dumbledore's voice thundered over the rest.

"Everyone retreat to your dormitories. The prefects will lead the new students to theirs. Mr. Weasley would you please follow me to my office?" It wasn't a question it was an order.

,../'';;../'';;../'';;../'';;

I think I'll leave it there for now. I'm evil. Now I've seen this on other stories so I'm going to have questions at the end of mine. Put your house in your review.

How many people, including Harry and Ginny, were sorted into Slytherin? (Hint: Ron was last and their were no people sorted into Slytherin in between Harry and Ginny.) 20 points

Whose mother was a Hufflepuff? 10 points

Ciao for now


End file.
